


Finally His

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possessive!Peter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times that Peter didn't want to let John out of his sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally His

There were times that Peter didn't want to let John out of his sight. After all the Sheriff was a good catch and the werewolf didn't want somebody else stealing John away from him. Peter wasn't getting to let anyone take his lover from him; not when he was finally happy. He knew he didn't deserve John; not in the slightest. Especially after all the crazy shit he pulled with Lydia, Derek and Stiles.

Yet, somehow, he got the Sheriff to fall in love with him. Peter knew he was a lucky man. Sure, there had been a lot of fences to amend to people he still couldn't admit to liking but at the end of the day it was worth the trouble and aggravation. After all it had won him John. Before Peter had done a complete one eighty and mending his “evil” ways, they had been tipping toeing around each other; never admitting to the attraction they felt towards one another.

They knew it might cause trouble with the pack. Plus there was the fact that Stiles couldn't stand Peter. So he kept his feelings quiet not knowing that John was doing the same thing. It had taken the werewolf over a year to not care what Stiles or Derek thought. After that, Peter worked up the nerve to asked John out. And now that he that the Sheriff was finally his, he never ever wanted to let the older man go.


End file.
